The Forces
by AngelatheVampire
Summary: In this story meet Forces,such as the Tri,Rec, and Quad Force, and the forcians,like Shadow and Searia. Read more to find out! Please Read and Rate.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1-**

~Authers note: Ok the story talks about these three forces-Tri Force, Rec Force, and Quad force. Each force has its own Force: ocean scent. Rec Force: rain forest scent. Quad Force: meadow scent.

The Tri Force has three people in it. It glows bright yellow when touched by one of the Tri Forcians or Rec Forcians. Since the Rec and Tri Forces can't get along(one of the rules) whenever one of them touches the opposite sign,they hurt...Like a lot!

The Rec Force has two people in it and glows dark purple when touched by a Rec or Tri Forcian.

The Quad Force has four people in it and glows a light green when touched by a Quad Forcian.

Their is a queen that controls the people of the forces. She is called the Queen of Forcians. She has a special power when it comes to the forcians. She can really control them! Literaly! The peope who are in the force has to follow her rules! Or they will hurt...Really bad...Anyway! ENJOY!~

Shadow ran from shadow to shadow,hiding from everyone. The black hoodie he wore helped him. Sighing he stopped running, looking around to see where he was. All he saw was big and small buildings around him. People were rushing from place to place with worried expressions on thier faces. _They know...Then they should know there isn't a forest miles from here! _Shadow thought to himself. All of a sudden a little hedgehog,around the age of 6, walked up to Shadow. She looked like she was about to cry...She said, " Mister? Do you know where my mommy is?"

Shadow looked at the girl. He was about to say something when the _smell_ hit him. The scent was a forest scent...a rain forest scent..._A Rec Forcian!_ Shadow thought. He grabbed the girl and ran away from the spot. The hedgehog yelled "Wee" real loud in Shadow ear.

" Would you stop that!" Shadow said at the girl. "Anyways what is your name?"

" Maria!" She answered him. The answer made him freeze for a second. In that second Shadow saw a girl,who looked almost like the girl he was holding, walking around around with a worried look. She yelled," Maria!"

" Is that your mom?" Shadow said pointng to the woman.

"Yes!" Maria said.

With that answer he walked over to her mom. The woman looked at him and then Maria.

"Maria!" she said. "Thank you sooo much!"

Shadow humped and turned around. Only to smack into Phyre,a Rec Forcian. Phyre smiled up at Shadow. Her white and black highlighted fur would make you think she was,oh,so nice. But she wasn't. She was cruel. And more cruel to the Tri Forcians,such as Shadow.

"You can run,but you can't hide from us!" Phyre half laughed,half said.

" There is more of us then you." Shadow sneered taking a fighting postion.

Phyre dark yellow eyes flicked. She growled and then took a step back. Then she did something that made Shadow feel a little fear.

She drew a Rec force...Then flung it at Shadow.

As soon as the sign made contact with Shadows' arm,pain filled him,making him gasp and take a step back. Phyre smiled liking the way she could hurt him so easily. " Listen,newbie. The 'Queen of us' wants to see you."

Everyone gathered around them,wondering what was happening. Phyre,how cruel she was,liked the attention they were getting.

"Be there!" Phyre yelled walking away from Shadow. Shadow,however had no idea where he was! So he was dumbfounded on where to go...Without as much as a thought he ran to the left. _Atleast I didn't run into Flare...That would have been choas..._Shadow thought as he ran.

Finally! Shadow was home! But instead of being greeted by Maria(Shadow found a way to bring her back to life...with the help of Tails) he was greeted by hers truly,The Queen of Forcians...

"Hello Shadow!" She said. Her voice was like a musical note. Shadow put off his hoodie and nodded _'hi'_.Then he looked around to find Maria. " She is in the kicten...She will surely be happy in your return. My name is Sophia."

Shadow only stood there,in front of the door. Maria came out from the kicten...Her blond hair covered half of her face and her blue eyes sparkled in happiness. But as soon as she saw Shadow,boy, she seemed to ooze happiness.

"Shadow!" Maria said walking up to him and wrapping him up in an embrace. "I'm glad your back!"

"Me too." Shadow muttered hugging Maria.

" Ok." Sophia said. " Lets talk...".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**The Tri Forcians**

" Talk about what?" Shadow said as he took a seat next to Maria(who is a hedgehog.) The Queen of Forcians just smiled at him,her light green eyes sparked. Sophia had dark green fur and her spikes reached past her waist. She wore the Queen of Forcian dress,which was a light green dress with no straps and went only to her knee. Her gold necklace gleamed in the dim light of the room. She was about to speak,but a loud 'thump' stopped her from doing so. The noise was outside the Queen looked that direction.

"What could that be?" She asked standing up.

Shadow sighed and got up. Ever sinced he turned into a Tri Forcian,he gained power. He know can control not only chaos energy,but now fire. What shocked Shadow and Maria was...Shade(IS NOT MY CHARACTER!) and Searia walked in the room. However,the Queen just smiled...Although,her smile did not last had a flame thrower pointed at Searia...and Searia...was in her dark from. Searias' hair is brown she had kind yellow eyes,which is red now and filled with anger,she wore a white tank-top under her black jean jacket with her black shorts. She had her,to die for,favorite black shiney boots on. Shade wore what he oringinaly blue jacket,gray pant,and blue shoes. With his sword on his back.

Shade seemed to have ticked off Searia bad as much as Shadow did. Maria gasped at them. Shadow had his hands on fire ready to break up whatever Searia and Shade was doing. But Shadow was not the only one who had up grades. Searia ,who can control nature, can control water. Shade still has electicity and lighting powers...But you'll be shocked at how powerful the forces are!

" What in the world did you do?" Shadow asked looking at the really pissed off of Searia.

" Never ever pull a prank on her." Shade replied dodging an attack from Searia.

" Shade...Freaking, electricity, use it now!"" Shadow growled.

" Fine!" Shade said dodging,yet, another attack from Searia.

He put his hand on the wall. When Searia came to attack him,he put his hand,the one that was not on the wall,on her shoulder. Searia shivered and fell down. Shade and Shadow looked down at her. After a while Shadow looked at Shade.

" Never come to my house when that-" he pointed at Searia"-happens." Shadow said.

Shade sweatdropped and looked around. His eyes widdened when he saw the Queen of Forcians sitting on the coach. Searia moaned and got up. She looked around,confused.

" What happened?" Searia said.

Forgot to say that a when Searia turns into darkform, she won't remember what she did. Shadow sighed and looked at Sophia. Maria shoke her head and went into the kicten to start cooking.

" What were you going to say?" Shadow asked Sophia.

" Ah,yes." She said regaining her thoughts." First of all I know that you haven't met me, but Shade and Searia have...I welcome you to the Tri Force. You already know that you can not touch a Rec Forcian sign..."

Sophia looked at Shadows arm. Shadow nodded,shivering. Shade looked at Shadows arm. Searia cringed.

" Anyway..." Searia said." None of you answered my question!"

_Ok, This is going to be a long night! _ Shadow thought as he sat on the coach. Searia sighed. Sophia laughed.

" Well everyone is here." She said." Shadow you are the first Tri Forcian, Shade you are the second, and Searia you are the third."


End file.
